Promess
by PatyKida
Summary: J sees Ryo with Jo and something starts boring him with that... SHOUNEN-AI RyoXJ
1. Chapter 1

- Ryo! Come over here! – Jo said with a sweet voice.

Then she run to Ryo's direction and she hold his harm. J saw this and for some reason he didn't like it, he never liked to see girls hanging around Ryo, it was strange and he couldn't explain, he just didn't like it.

- Ryo, you look extra cute today! – Jo said.

That was all that he could handle it! J grabbed Ryo's hand and told him that he needed to talk to him alone. Jo just looked at them with a stupid face while they both walked away.

- Why are you doing this? Let me go J! – Ryo said to J.

J stopped holding him. They were in a park in the middle of the trees alone. J looked at Ryo embarrassed and told him:

- I don't want to see Jo holding you anymore.

- What are you talking about J? What's the big deal, you know that I don't care about her in that way, if she holds me or if she doesn't it's the same to me. – Ryo explained.

J already knew that, but still there was something inside of him that was saying that this entire situation was wrong and he didn't wanted to see another girl with Ryo.

- I don't care, I don't want to see you with any girl! – J said blushing.

Ryo put his hand on J's face and asked him with a little laugh:

- Are you jealous J?

- What?! I'm not jealous! – J said blushing a lot.

- Okay, if you say so…

Ryo took his hand off J's face and walked away.

"Jealous? Why should I be jealous about?" J thought while he was seeing Ryo walking away, "He was just with a girl… There's no problem with hanging out the girls…" J stopped thinking. He knew that there was a problem, or he wouldn't be thinking that way.

- Ryo! – J called Ryo.

- Huh? What? – Ryo stopped walking and looked to him.

- I don't like seeing girls holding you.

- You've already said that, remember? – Ryo said again.

J looked serious at Ryo. Ryo asked:

- I'll ask again: Are you jealous?

- Yes, I am! – J said still serious – I don't like seeing girls holding or hugging you, because I want to see you alone, or…

J stopped talking and started blushing furiously. Ryo started walking in his direction, while tried to complete his sentence:

- Or with you?

- Yeah… - J continued blushing.

- Okay, I won't let girls hold me. – And Ryo walked away.

J looked at him walking away slowly. "What is going on? I don't get it!" J thought. He was a little confused, but still, he was happy for hearing those words.


	2. Chapter 2

The night had fall, it was another day of training that had ended for the TRF Victorys. Go and Jiromaru were snoring a lot, Tokichi and Retsu were trying to get some sleep, Ryo was outside and J was sitting on his bed thinking about what had happened still a little embarrassed.

What is wrong, J? – Retsu asked.

J looked at Retsu, made one of his innocent smiles and said that everything was okay.

Tokichi replied then:

You are sit on you bed like that for two hours now. So we don't believe it.

Hum… I… - J started blushing and sweating a lot.

You… - Retsu and Tokichi continued.

I might have said to Ryo that I didn't want to see girls holding him and that I wanted me to be the only one that Ryo holds…

Retsu fell out of his bed, while Tokichi only looked at J without saying a word but with his eyes really opened.

J blushed a lot and put his hands in front of his face. He was so embarrassed! How could he had said that to two kids?! … Well, they weren't that small, and sure that they would understand J… but still… it was so embarrassing!

- Hum… - Retsu started talking still recovering from the shock – That's… hum… WOW…

- Hum! Yeah! WOW! – Tokichi said too.

J didn't took his hand of his face, he didn't want to see his friends' faces.

- But… If that's the way you feel… okay then, we are okay with that.

J took his hands from his face, and he looked at Retsu and Tokichi, they were smiling at him. J smiled too and thanked them.

- Why are you thanking us? Or better, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be alone with Ryo? – Tokichi said making fool of him.

- That's not funny! – J blushed a little angry.

Tokichi laughed, but Retsu made an angry face at him making him stop. The Retsu said that if J had those feelings for Ryo that he should really be with Ryo to talk about it.

J knew that Retsu was right. So he got up and thanked once more to his two friends and went outside really happy. He thought that people wouldn't understand him… but those words… gave him a good reason to smile and not give up.


End file.
